Nucleotides such as ATP and GTP play a pivotal role in many biological activities. Nucleotide-cation[unreadable] interactions are essential for the stabilization, function and regulation of nucleotides. The specific and often[unreadable] highly selective interactions of nucleotides with the proteins are required to perform their biological[unreadable] functions. This proposal aims at characterizing the interactions of nucleotides with cations and proteins by[unreadable] NMR spectroscopy. The specific aims of the proposed research are to investigate: (1) the interactions of[unreadable] nucleotides with cations; (2) the mechanisms involved in the interactions of ATP/ADP with myosin and[unreadable] actin; and (3) the binding of ATP/GTP to bovine serum albumin (BSA) or ubiquitin. The studies involve NMR[unreadable] chemical shifts, T1, T2 relaxation and diffusion measurements. The NMR data will provide valuable[unreadable] information: a) to assess the stability of nucleotides; b) on the mechanisms of GTP/ATP hydrolysis; c) to[unreadable] evaluate the interplay of nucleotide-myosin/actin interactions in the ATP-driven cyclic associationdissociation[unreadable] of actin-myosin; and d) to verify whether BSA and ubiquitin are the candidates as ATPase or[unreadable] GTPase to induce ATP or GTP hydrolysis. These NMR studies have significance in biological and[unreadable] biomedical sciences. The successful studies conducted by the PI for his MBRS-SCORE Program Pilot-[unreadable] Project (2001-2005) using NMR facility at Savannah State Univeristy formed the basis for the proposed[unreadable] research. If funded, this SCORE research project would enable the PI not only to continue his already[unreadable] establshied research involving NMR studies but also train students from the MARC U*STAR and NSFHBCU-[unreadable] UP Programs. The results from this study will be used for presenting at national and international[unreadable] conferences, for publication in peer-reviewed journals and for seeking extramural funding to continue the[unreadable] research beyond the MBRS-SCORE Program period.